


Us In Lacuna

by tnnyoh



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Dishonored (Video Game), don't know where I'm going with this yet, not corvosider, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Set months after the events of Dishonored, Corvo Attano thinks his adventures are over, but when a poltergeist starts haunting his daughter he will do whatever it takes to save her.





	Us In Lacuna

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something with Corvo because I don't write for him enough and I'm always really interested in how the Outsider changed after Dishonored, I'm writing him with Robin's voice and Dishonored 2's Outsider in mind. I wanted to capture the character voice from the second game in the era of the first game to explore how he progresses as a character more.

Corvo Attano had never shared this with his daughter Emily, but the Outsider had visited him once more after Hiram Burrow's public execution over four months after he put Emily back on the throne.     
He was in his office when suddenly he felt a chill in the air and darkness all around him.  Where was he?  
He looked around at the darkness, this place felt familiar but it appeared so different since the last time he saw it.  Over four months ago.  
"Lord Corvo Attano" A voice spoke, Corvo recognized his voice but he didn't yet turn around to face the man himself "Are you living it up after Burrow's execution?"  
"He got what he deserved," Corvo said gruffly, turning to face the God  
The Outsider was dressed in shades of black and grey and instead of floating in the air, his feet were firmly planted on the slab of rock they were standing on.  He started to pace "I suppose he did"  
"What do you want?" Corvo asked he wasn't about to play these games with The Outsider again "I thought all of this was over, Burrows is gone, Emily is safe."  
"And yet the world crumbles still," The Outsider said, Corvo rolled his eyes at the sarcastic remark  
"What is this?" He asked, indicating the Void around them  
"You know, Corvo. You've been here."  
"It's different... darker" Corvo thoughtfully scratched at his chin  
"The Void..." The Outsider began, standing still with his hands gently clasped behind his back "The Void exists in layers... Different levels of this place."  
"Levels?"  
"Yes, there is a beginning and there is an end"  
"Hard to believe there can be an end to something so endless"  
"You of all people should know very well that there is an end to all things in this life, Corvo"  
Corvo felt himself make a fist, He had no idea if anyone had ever tried to punch the God of the Void before, he didn't even know if it were possible, but he could feel anger rising up within him.  
"What do you want from me? I assume you've brought me here for a reason and not simply to mock me for losing Jessamine"  
"I do not mock, Lord Protector."  The Outsider said flatly "To mock death is to be no better than the one who held the blade."  
"Why am I here?" Corvo asked again, he didn't miss this vague nonsense the Outsider would pull.  
"Hiram Burrows may be gone, and Emily may be safe on her throne but you might want to pay attention.  Very close attention to what goes on."  
"I am paying attention," Corvo said, maybe a little more forcefully than he intended "I know what is happening in my own tower, I know what is happening with my own Daughter"  
A glint of surprise in the Outsiders eyes as he stopped pacing "Well Corvo, I had no idea you were admitting that publicly"  
"I...I'm not, not yet."  
"You haven't told Emily, have you?"  
"What business is it of yours?"  
"Casual conversation with old friends must not be a staple of your life, Corvo"  
Corvo grunted "You're not a friend to me, or to Emily.  I don't care about your cryptic warnings and your riddles.  I don't want you coming around me anymore, and you better stay the hell away from my Daughter"  
"Fair is fair Corvo, but don't become complacent.  That's when things get bad"  
Corvo slumped forward in his desk, he felt his stomach lurch.  No matter how many times he had been to the Void it always had the same effect.  He either felt exhausted and hungry, or exhausted and sick.

  
This time, he came out of the Void feeling worried.  
  



End file.
